


Dirty-wrong

by rose_etta



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-22
Updated: 2005-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_etta/pseuds/rose_etta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 'Onyx',<br/>Alexander/Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty-wrong

## Dirty-wrong

by Rose etta

[]()

* * *

* * *

Alexander slinked a slow circle around his alter-self, who was finally rousing from unconsciousness to find himself bound at the hands, face-forward, around a post. Lex winced as he rose from sitting on his heels and looked around, blinking, at the storage room below the manor. 

Spotting his other-self, he began exhorting, "Listen to me...!" but was talked over immediately. 

Alexander shouted "No, no, NO! No listening to _you_ , L-e-x!" lengthening the name in derision. 

Lex stared back, hard, to focus his still-shaky attention on assessing his new adversary. 

Continuing, Alexander added, "Well, that is, unless I'm listening to you making...interesting noises." 

Eyes betraying knowledge of what possibilities that could entail, Lex tried again, "Look, you're... _me_! We're part of the... _same person_. Don't forget that!" 

"So very, very wrong!" his other half raised his brows and cocked his chin to emphasize. "And just to make that point clear, you can call me, `Alexander'. You remember that name, don't you? As in, The One Who'll Rule The World Before He's Thirty?" 

With two short steps, Alexander was suddenly behind Lex, out of sight, sending a flow of sibilance into his ear. "I've always wanted to know what...our...limits were, Lex. And now..." he quirked his head, playing peek-a-boo from around Lex's shoulder, "you can show me," finishing with a mirthless, showy smile. 

"Now where do I start first?" Alexander spoke as if to himself, sending his glance around the basement, breaking away from Lex's side as he began to gesture expansively. "I've got all the time in the world, and all the money I need to indulge my whims...and in case you didn't pick that up, Lex," he voiced with soft menace, "I'm referring to my whims...regarding... you." 

"You should not hurt me," Lex tried to reason, adopting a tone of advice. "You don't know what will happen to _you_ , if you do." 

Condescendingly, Alexander replied, "That _is_ an unknown, isn't it?" Hands riding the pockets of his longcoat, Alexander casually stepped forward until he was inches away from Lex's face. "Well," he smirked, "I'm game." Glancing down and back up, alluding to Lex's incapacitation, he added, "And, I know you are." 

"People have always remarked that...we...are intensely goal-oriented." Alexander rocked his head from side to side as he seemed to evaluate the notion. "Okay. I can run with that. For my initial _intense_ goal (his eyes flicked to Lex at his pun) of our little _entre-nous_ time, I shall determine what it takes to make you... _cry_!" and he raised just the edge of one side of his mouth. 

Lex eyed him warily. 

"That's relatively simple, don't you think, as Luthor goals go?" Alexander strolled about, staying within view of Lex and glancing back at him every so often. 

Turning, some five feet away, Alexander's face showed the depth of his cold disdain and he leaned forward as he screamed, "You _always_ cried!" He vented his repulsion loudly, "It made me _sick_ to see you lower... us...in the eyes of others...in the eyes of our worthless peers, in the eyes of our discriminating father...with your teary-eyed _bullshit_!" Alexander's eyes were slightly wild and he requiring effort to return himself to relative composure. 

Softly, again, "Well, now those tears are going to flow for _my_ amusement." His brows hitched in mock concern and he closed the paces between them, placing a hand on Lex's shoulder, as if caring. "Don't worry...we'll get to the screaming later." 

Lex was flying on his nerves at this point. "Look, you don't know how long this..." he sent a nod between them..."will last. You don't want to harm _me_ , because _you_ ' _ll_ be suffering along with me when we're together again." 

Pursing his lips as if considering Lex's words, Alexander mused with his face raised upward, then turned to Lex and shrugged, "What the hell," he added a sharp grin, "I'm tough." 

Lex's eyes lost their focus and his face grew still as he seemed in thought. Studying him, Alexander added, "But, oh dear, _you_ ' _re_ not." Alexander pivoted to Lex's side and glanced at him, up and down. "You've never been more than a pussy, Lex." 

Slowly his faced opened with glee, eyes bright with his new idea. "Oh, god, I _am_ amazing, I must admit." 

Addressing Lex, he moved much closer now, hovering his hand over Lex's back before placing it into proprietary positioning. "Well, hey, there, Lex." His hand moved across Lex's back to his other shoulder, and the rest of him drew up close, touching bodily. "Did you know you're looking rather fetching today...Baby?" 

Lex jerked away, to the end of his tethers, glaring, "Don't do it, Alexander! It's too sick!" Lex flinched as Alexander's only response was to prod Lex's hip using the hardness within his pants. Lex babbled a stream of rationale against Alexander's intentions, ineffectively, while Alexander's grin only widened as he brought both hands up to grip Lex by the shoulders and indulged in pumping against his hip. 

Finally gracing Lex's statement with a response, Alexander professed, "Why, I disagree, Lex...Dear." He leaned over to brush his lips against the back of Lex's exposed neck and Lex twisted his head out of the way. "I consider this masturbation brought up to a whole new level. Indeed, I may turn this into an art form." He breathed hotly into Lex's ear, "Soon, you won't even need to use that farm boy in your imagination, anymore, to get off. You'll forget all about him. _Alexander_ ' _s_ gonna be your daddy, now." 

Lex turned his head away, abruptly, eyes showing his anguish. 

Alexander released one shoulder and grabbed around easily to caress Lex's crotch. Lex pulled in the opposite direction, struggling. Alexander pressed his body full-force to hold Lex still, against the heavy wood post. Lex exhaled in a gust when his lungs were compressed. Pinning Lex to the post, Alexander grabbed and secured Lex's jaw then twisted it around savagely, to face back toward him. Obscenely mouthing Lex's lips, tongue and nostrils, Alexander puffed hot breath all over Lex's face, ears, and throat. 

"Oh! Yeah!" he broke away to exhort enthusiastically to Lex's fiercely gripped face, "Give it up for me, Honey!" Between licking, biting and sucking, "I wanna be your... _everything_. 

As he humped against Lex's ass, his groping hand caught and tightly held Lex's own hardness. "Hmm, Sugar," Alexander spoke in a hush between licks against Lex's throat, "You really _do_ love me, after all." 

Two pale hands rose to the front of Lex's dress shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons skittering. Running his smooth palms along Lex's chest, Alexander teased coyly, "My, we really _are_ as soft as they all say, aren't we?" 

As his hands skimmed lower, along Lex's torso, Lex suddenly jerked his body forward, causing Alexander's hands to be held bruisingly between his stomach and the post. 

Alexander yelped in pain and drew back his hands. In swift retribution, Alexander put a choke-hold on Lex, bowing Lex's back as he fought for his breath against the insistent pressure to his windpipe. "Just remember that _you_ were the one to introduce the pain to this little event, L-e-x," Alexander hissed, then he released his arms and Lex coughed and choked as he regained his breath. 

"You're a pusillanimous sneak, Lex," Alexander denounced, then swung an angry fist to the back of Lex's head that drove his face into the post, opening a cut above one eye which flowed red immediately. While Lex remained somewhat stunned from this, Alexander successfully unbuckled and exposed him, his trousers pulled down and caught about his lower-legs. Alexander freed his own erection, letting his slacks hang carelessly low upon his hips while he began to pull himself lazily, eyeing his possession. 

"Yes, I think I won't even care whether I _see_ you cry, or not, Lex. I think it will be enough, _knowing_ that you  will cry, all alone at night, with just me for your entire world, and a universe away from your precious...white knight..." he made a face, "in plaid." 

Lex couldn't help but allow his shock to escape with his lips as his legs were suddenly kicked apart and held so by Alexander's steady feet. Alexander put both arms about Lex's upper legs and jerked his bottom backward from the post. Lex bucked furiously but was only able to sway Alexander, not free himself from his hold. 

"Stop that!" Alexander ordered as he raised a fist and landed a stiff blow against the back of Lex's head again. Lex grunted, then labored to keep standing. Now he relaxed into his bonds, leaning back against Alexander, arms stretched to their fullest. 

Approving, Alexander purred, "There's a good bitch," then commenced to probe his with his erection repeatedly between Lex's butt cheeks until he slightly breached Lex. 

Lex sucked his breath, suddenly. 

"Oh, Little Mama, you're gonna feel so good," Alexander prodded again. 

Lex shuddered. 

"Oooh, you're so tight, you hot thing, you!" 

Howling, Lex roused himself, flinging himself forward, to the side of the post, but Alexander was bodily engaged as well as firmly gripping Lex's hips, and he would not allow himself to be dislodged. 

"You sick bastard! Get the fuck off me!" Lex yelled. 

Chuckling, Alexander gripped Lex and jutted his way in, with just two harsh, rapid strokes. 

Lex sucked his breath deeply, his throat working sounds he tried hard to swallow. 

"It's a little late to get off you, Lex," Alexander whispered, "Cause I'm _in_ you pretty deep." 

He looked down, appraisingly, and added, "Yeah, I am." 

He gave a quick peck to Lex's lips. "Whassamatta?" Alexander laughed, "Can't you _feel_ me, Honey?" He continued to laugh aloud as he pulled back half way then shoved in again, then again. He released one hip to grab Lex's cock and fist it. 

Lex froze his face to hold back any sounds. 

"You know," Alexander said innocently, "we both know I'm only giving you what you really want, or I wouldn't be standing here..." he shoved, listening to Lex stifling his sounds, "...working this stiff dick." 

To himself again, Alexander muttered, "Oh, god, you're so good." 

Only grunts and sharp breaths were heard after that, until suddenly Lex gave one whimper. 

Immediately, at that, Alexander began to pump his fist fiercely while driving and driving, deeply within. Lex's lax mouth soon gave exit to his throat's every nuance of sound. Alexander coaxed, "oh yeah, oh baby, c'mon my pretty diva, give it up for your daddy..." 

Lex keened a hollow cry of shame as his orgasm was pulled from his body by his other half. 

Alexander responded, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" as he dug deep over and over, negligent of the sounds of pain it elicited from Lex. "That's it, oh...unhg," then Alexander crowed "Ahh! Ahh!" then, "Yes! Yes!" over and over, as he rode his release with shove after shove into Lex's ass. 

Eyes twisted shut, Lex's face was pressed against the post, fingers spasmed around its girth. 

Alexander panted until he caught his breath and offered his appraisal, "Not a bad piece of ass, Lexy-boy! Not bad at all!" He pulled out and commented, "Hey, not much blood, either. Well, I guess you must be a little tough, under all that softness, huh?" He smirked as he wiped himself clean with Lex's shirttail, then he tucked himself in. 

"Don't worry...I'll continue to toughen you up," he said, " _real_ good," as he gave a hard smack to Lex's ass. Then Alexander raised his same hand to absently glide over his own smooth head as he headed for the stairway up. Gesturing over his shoulder with a nod, he said, "Don't bother to zip up...I'll be down again in a little while." He paused as he reached the first step, turning to face Lex while he adjusted his waistband to his comfort. 

"Lesson Number One: We begin using lube when you ask me, convince me...no, _beg_ me...to be deep...in...your... ass." Then he laughed. 

Still smirking deeply, beholding his disheveled, half naked other self, Alexander lightheartedly advised, "Don't worry...we always were a quick study," and he turned back to advance up the steps two at a time, humming a tune. 

When the heavy door at the top slammed shut, lifted his face to the ceiling and screamed as loud, and as long, as he could, "CLA-A-A-A-ARK!" 

He listened for a while, expectant, despite. He shouted it again, just in case, a few times more. 

Giving it up for now, Lex cast his eyes forlornly about as he spent some minutes cautiously kneeling, sometimes catching his breath as he shifted through different positions. Finally settled down, he rested his head along one bound arm and blinked his eyes, many times over. 

"Oh, Clark," he whispered, to himself. 


End file.
